


【90】血

by mopiao1524



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopiao1524/pseuds/mopiao1524
Summary: 還是沒有車，但有點偏黑暗，所以還是發到這





	【90】血

尖锐冰冷的利刃温柔的划过那苍白如雪的肌肤，一点一点的血珠从伤口上渗透出来，却也点到为止，毫不逾举，少了一点不肯，多了一些也不愿意。

体温略低的指尖抹去肌肤上那道鲜红递到嘴边，舌尖轻轻的吻了上去，鲜美至极。

他控制不住自己，这嗜血的冲动。

 

还记得那天车学沇收拾不小心被摔破的玻璃杯，手指被划破，鲜血立刻从伤口湧出，郑泽运见状马上来到他身边，一把抓住他的手腕。

「怎么这么不小心。」郑泽运皱眉说到。

「没事，等一下包扎一下就好了。」当事人倒是一脸无所谓的样子。

郑泽运愣了一下，突然一口含住车学沇受伤的手指，伸出舌头，舔掉那鲜美的红。

「呀！郑泽运你干嘛！」车学沇显然有些不自在，红著脸把手抽回。

郑泽运默不作声，车学沇也没再继续这个话题，只是边收拾自己制造的残局边碎碎念今天的郑泽运有点奇怪。

郑泽运站在原地回想，不知道从何时开始他好像对于车学沇的血有独特的渴望，似乎是在某次车学沇的手指一样不小心被玻璃划伤的时候，只不过那时候并没有像刚刚那样强烈的渴望。

別人的完全没有感觉，反而深深的厌恶著那铁锈味，可是换成车学沇的，他便觉得那是此生最美味的味道。

郑泽运不知道他怎么了，他觉得这样的自己好怪，却又在诡异中寻得平衡点而显得和谐。

他用力摇摇头，努力把那奇怪的念头从脑海中驱除。

別再想了，郑泽运。

 

夜晚，淡淡的月色笼罩住床上熟睡的人，正确来说，只有一个人是熟睡的，那便是窝在郑泽运怀中的车学沇。

而躺在车学沇身后的郑泽运则清醒的很，一点睡意也没有。

透过月光看见车学沇的脸庞，顺着曲线往下看，最后视线停留在车学沇的颈项上。

郑泽运像是看入魔了，然后凑近，张嘴，咬下。

睡梦中的人闷哼一声却再无其他动作。

鲜血从深深的齿痕中流出，不多，但足以郑泽运疯狂了。

不够，还要更多。

可是郑泽运不愿，像是终于想起怀中的人是他的挚爱，手指轻轻抚上伤口。

只是沉浸在自己世界里的郑泽运并没有注意到眼前人儿的表情。

但是没关系，我们来日方长，就让我，跟你，一起沉沦。


End file.
